


Never

by Nyxirum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NO DEATH, Suicide, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew has had it with being left out, pushed away. He just wants to be happy, and this is the only way he can be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Matthew stood at the roofs edge, the wind blowing his lightly curled hair around his face. His Amethyst eyes were dull behind his glasses, the light had died from them long ago. People were moving around down below, kids laughing as they headed home from the school. Matthew watched, feeling numb. He'd used to be jealous of them, but like everything else, the feeling had left him. 

Everyone had left him, and those who hadn't, only used him as a punching bag, verbally and physically. His so called friends spat words of hate at him and his father punched him when he got to close. Al just watched, never helping and even hitting him when he got drunk. Matthew took it all without a word. 

Never forgive, Never forget. 

Matthew took a deep breath and placed a foot on the ledge, then brought the second one up. Balancing was hard with the wind, but in a few seconds he wouldn't need to balance. Matthew looked up at the sky, it had been raining the past three weeks. Today it was clear and warm, as if the world was trying to give him peace the day he was going to give up his life. And he felt peace. 

The warm wind caressed his skin, a feeling that made him smile and lift his arms. The wind blew his clothing, lifting the loose long sleeves and pushing them back to reveal all the pain Matt had suffered. It wrapped around his wrists and arms, touching every faded white line that littered his skin, as if to reassure him that it was ok, all would be forgiven. 

Matthew became aware that people were starting to notice him. It had gone mostly quite below him. A few voices drifted to his ears, but he did not care to listen too them. He listened to the wind, letting it drown out his pain and sorrow. 

The wind gave him a gentle push toward the open air and Matthew leaned back to keep his balance. It was time, the wind was telling him, and he nodded and smiled. The wind blew his hair, caressing him once more, before going still. Matthew leaned forward, took a step, his heart already speeding up for the upcoming adrenaline rush. A rush that didn't come. 

Two strong arms wrapped around Matthew's slim waist, and yanked him back, back to the safety of the roof. Matthew screamed, tears streaming down his reddening cheeks. He screamed at the one who'd pulled him back. Screamed of hate, begging to be let go. The other held him tight, resting their chin on Matthew's head, letting him scream. They sat for a while, Matthew screaming until he couldn't breathe. Eventually Matthew gave in and laid his head against the others shoulder and just stared off into empty space. 

 

"Why, Mattie. Why?" The other whispered, over and over once Matthew had stopped screaming. Matthew didn't acknowledge him, never answered. At the time, only four words were running threw his head.

Never forgive, Never forget. 

He wouldn't forgive this man for pulling him off the ledge, for taking away his last hope of happiness. But for now, the other's shoulder was comfortable and the wind was back, breezing around his skin. It reassured Matt that there would be another time. Someday he would be allowed to fly; be free and happy.


End file.
